Presentation cases or containers for watches are known from the prior art. These cases take the form of a parallelepiped box, comprising a base and a cover, and generally containing a support. The support is generally placed in the bottom of the case and is used for holding the article, in a fixed position when the article is placed in the case.
For watch models within the upper market range, the inside of the case is leather or alcantara. The support then takes the form of a cushion covered in the same material as that covering the case therefore watch, onto which the watch is attached. For watch belonging to the lower market range models, the support takes the form of a foam or plastic part. In the latter case, the support is then in the shape of an arch that rests or is fixed on the bottom of the case.
However, the position of the article, such as a watch, on the support raises some problems. In fact, the watch is placed on the support as if it were attached to a wrist. Thus, when the support is placed in the case, the support-watch assembly generally rests on the watch wristband or bracelet. The fact that the support-watch assembly is pressing on the bracelet may then damage the bracelet.
Moreover, the support is generally sized so that it is not free to move once placed in the case. This is generally achieved by making the width of the support the same size as the inner width of the case. This blocks the support in the case making it incapable of any movement and resistant to any shocks that the case might undergo. This arrangement consequently provides better protection for the article secured to the support.
However, although this arrangement protects the article from any shocks experienced by the case, the positioning of the support on the bottom of the case makes it more difficult to take hold of the watch. It is thus usual for the support to be inserted or removed from the case by gripping the article secured to the support, with the risk that this will damage or spoil the article.